What Are Friends For?
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: Two years into their mission and Tucker is contemplating leaving Enterprise to go back to Earth...unless Archer can give him a reason to stay. Archer/Tucker slash smut M/M


**A/N:** _Archer/Tucker slash smut. Consider that your warning._ ;)

**What Are Friends For?**

Trip was standing in his grey sweatpants looking out of the window of his quarters, feeling frustrated. God he was starting to loathe this view!

He had been on this damned ship two years now and his frustrations were mounting. Not frustrated with his staff, they were a great team, and he loved being on the Enterprise, he loved being chief engineer, and loved the excitement and adventure of space travel. What frustrated him was the unexpected loneliness...more specifically...lack of sex.

He didn't sign up to Starfleet so he could run around the galaxy and bang the hell out of everyone he came across, he knew that, but he did at least think he'd get _some_ action.

After the whole Xrillian and Risa incidents though, he had been a bit gun-shy about being alone with an alien and the humans on the ship...well it would make things awkward if he'd slept with anyone, even if it was a one time deal. Self gratification wasn't even cutting it anymore. He needed more, he needed the feel of lips on him, hands working him into a frenzy, he needed skin on skin contact.

Then there was T'Pol. Damn she was hot! Her snobby, "holier than thou" Vulcan attitude was a bit of a turn-off, but he'd still wouldn't mind dipping his pen in that inkwell just one time. He even went so far as to make a pass at her in the decon chamber, but of course, she moved away from him as if to say _"how dare a lowly, barbaric human such as yourself think you deserve to have a superior being like me?"_ Then there was Jon.

He and Jon had been such good friends and he wouldn't dream of screwing that up, not again. Jon knew that he had a crush on him from the moment they met and maybe that's why, in a drunken stupor one night in Singapore, they pushed past the line of friendship into a night of passion and bliss.

The next morning, when the alcohol wore off and they were left with their hangovers, things got a little weird between them. Finally, they resolved to go back to the way things were before and never speak of it again, even though Trip would give anything to have Jon's huge, hard cock pounding his ass again.

He closed his eyes, remembering that night when they were staggering through the hall, laughing about something, stumbling into Jon's hotel suite, holding each other up, trying not to knock over a lamp or whatever other obstacles there was in the room, when Jon stumbled forward, knocking Trip to the bed.

Jon laying on top of Trip, looking into his eyes, muttering "I don't think I've ever seen eyes that blue before." Then without warning, the older man leaned down and planted a passionate, tongue-filled kiss on the younger.

Trip's groin instantly reacted, hips with a mind of their own grinding into the bulk that was on top of him, the surprise to feel the other man's arousal, then the hands, those glorious hands rubbing his body, pulling his clothes off, stroking his cock, bringing him to pure ecstasy.

If Trip closed his eyes real tight, thought real hard, he could still feel that cock deep inside of him, thrusting and pounding over and over, bringing wave after wave of orgasms until they were both completely spent and exhausted.

Things were different now. Now he was chief engineer, subordinate to Captain Archer. Friend? Yes. Anything more? No. When he took the assignment, he knew that a night like that would never happen again, not that he really expected the night in Singapore to happen, but they weren't out in space and Jon didn't have close to ninety people under his command, nor did he have Starfleet Admirals watching his every move at the time either.

Still, it wasn't an excuse for the two of them to fall into bed together, risk their friendship over. Trip was relieved when Jon finally approached him, after two weeks of avoiding him, just to say that he still thought highly of the younger man and still wanted the best damned engineer on that ship with him. What made Trip even more relieved was when Jon told him "I want my best friend to join me on this adventure."

Trip gave a little smile that even after one night of an awkward, stupid, drunken, gloriously passionate fuck up, Jon still thought of him as his best friend. He wouldn't risk that ever again.

His door chime rang, he didn't bother to turn from the window as he called out. "Come in." He continued to stare out the window as he heard the recognizable deep voice behind him.

"I wanted to stop by and check on you. Is everything alright with you, Trip?"

He could hear the deep concern in the older man's voice, but he didn't exactly know how to respond. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Why?"

"You've been a little moody the past few weeks, kind of been keeping to yourself. A lot of people are starting to notice and are worried about you. You know, if something's on your mind, you can always talk to me about it."

"Yeah. I guess." Trip took a hard swallow. "Cap'n...I think I want a transfer, back to Earth."

_"What!?"_ Jon couldn't hide his shock at the request. "Trip? Why? I thought you liked being out here, liked being in charge of your own department. Is it the hours? You're the department head you know, you can make your own schedule."

"No. Not the hours. The hours are fine." Trip replied with a blandness in his voice as he continued to look out of the window.

"Well, what is it then? Too much work? Not enough away missions? What? Just tell me and I'll make the changes. I just don't want you to leave, Trip."

"No. None of that. I guess...guess I'm just homesick is all."

"Trip, we all get a little homesick, but a transfer? Don't you think that's kind of extreme? I mean, where else are you going to get to put your hands on a warp five engine and monkey around with it all you want? Let's face it, if it were any other Captain on this ship, could you honestly say they would have let you do even half of the modifications I've allowed you to do?"

"Probably not. It's not that Cap'n. It's just...just… Oh hell! Let's just say two years is one hell of a dry spell!"

Jon's eyes popped as he shook his head. "Wait. You mean you want a transfer back to Earth so you can..._get laid!?_ Oh shit Trip! Please tell me this doesn't have anything to do with Natalie. What? She wants you back or something?"

"No. Haven't heard from Nat since that letter, besides, she pretty much burned her bridge with me, and it ain't about getting laid either...necessarily. It's just...well...where am I gonna find someone out _here?_ I ain't getting any younger y'know."

"Hey. Who are you talking to about getting younger? There's plenty of nice ladies on this ship, and a few very attractive men."

"All off limits though."

"No, not off limits, just requires finesse and discretion. You can handle that, can't you?" Jon put a gentle hand on Trip's arm.

Trip took in a ragged breath as he felt the warm touch of Jon's hand on his bare arm. "The one I want is off limits." He muttered out heavily.

"Yeah. I see the way you look at her. She's not off limits, just a hard nut to crack...or should I say block of ice? Don't give up. I'm sure that Tucker charm of yours will eventually work its way through that wall." Jon chuckled.

Trip gave a little fake chuckle, attempting to cover himself. "Yeah...in about a hundred years when I'm too old to do anything about it."

Jon's hand began sliding up and down Trip's bicep. "You know, if you think two years is a hell of a dry spell...try three and a half."

"Three and a half? No thank you! Who would be crazy enough to go that long? Other than a Vulcan I guess. Shit! I'll _pay_ for it before I go that long without!"

Jon chuckled and moved closer to Trip, placing his other hand on Trip's opposite arm. "Call me crazy then."

"You? You haven't? Three and a half?" Trip could feel the heat radiating from Jon's body.

"Mmm-hmm. I haven't been with anyone since Singapore." He placed a soft kiss on Trip's shoulder.

Trip shuddered. "Cap'n what are you doing?" Suddenly, his voice was raspy and his throat felt dry.

"Nothing." Jon continued his soft kisses along Trip's shoulder, working his way across the back of his neck to the other shoulder.

Trip spun around to face Jon. "Are you drunk?"

"No. Perfectly sober. As Captain, it's my duty to keep morale up...and right now you need a lot of morale."

Before Trip could say anything, Jon captured his mouth with his, parting Trip's lips with his tongue, seeking out the warm wetness of the younger man's mouth as his hand slid down to Trip's hip, pulling him closer, feeling the hardness pressing against him.

Trip gasped into Jon's mouth, taken off guard and surprised to feel the large hard cock against his own. Trip pulled back a little, breaking the kiss. "Oh God Jon." He whispered out. "We said we'd never do this again."

"I know. But I need this as much as you do. One night." Jon whispered back.

"It got weird last time. We can't do that again." Trip tried to reason with Jon.

"Haven't you ever heard of _"friends with benefits"_ it won't get weird if we don't let it." He captured Trip's mouth again.

Trip rolled his eyes up. _Can't argue with that I guess._ He thought to himself. He closed his eyes, thrusting his hands into Jon's dark hair, he returned the kiss with his own passion. He groaned as he felt Jon's hand reach into his Starfleet blues, wrapping his fingers around his aching arousal and began stroking.

It didn't take too long before Trip let out a loud moan into Jon's mouth. Jon pulled back, breaking the kiss as he felt the warm liquid squirt and start to flow down his hand. He chuckled. "Damn Trip. Guess you really was on the edge."

Trip's cheeks started to turn pink. "Uh...yeah. Sorry about that. Damnit."

"It's ok. Happens to everybody. Let's see if we can't get you to stand at attention again." He pulled his hand out of Trip's pants and in a single motion, pushed Trip onto the bed, pulling his pants and underwear off at the same time, using the sweatpants as a towel, he wiped his hand off.

Trip sat on the edge of the bed watching Jon pull his uniform off, tossing it to the side. Trip looked at Jon's erection that was directly in front of his face. Somehow it seemed bigger than he remembered, maybe it was because it had been so long since he'd seen it, or maybe it was because the last time he was drunk, he wasn't sure but he sighed at the sight anyway.

He wrapped his fingers around it and started stroking. "Oh God I've missed this." He wrapped his mouth around it and started sucking.

Jon tangled his fingers in the blonde hair, throwing his head back as he moaned. "Oh God Trip, I've missed your mouth. God yes suck me." His hips gently bucked into Trip's mouth as the younger man reached between his legs, rubbing and pulling at his balls.

Jon pulled back, releasing Trip from him. "Lay back." Trip did as he was told and laid onto his back as Jon climbed onto the bed, positioning himself over Trip's face for Trip to continue his sucking as Jon stretched down over the man below him and took his friend's cock into his mouth.

Trip's hands snaked up around Jon's hips, pulling and pushing the hips to elicit the thrusting into his mouth. His hands moved up further, cupping and squeezing at the ass above him.

Jon felt his muscles tighten, he quickly pulled up, popping himself from Trip's mouth. Trip let out a moan of displeasure. "You got any lube?" Jon asked as he repositioned himself off of Trip.

Trip glanced towards the bedside table. "Top drawer."

Jon reached into the drawer until he found the bottle and gave a slight chuckle. "Never been opened. Where did you get a new tube from?"

Trip half raised on his elbows and gave Jon a look of sarcasm. "Brought it with me when we left Earth. Told you I ain't got any for a while."

"Yeah...but don't you at least...you know." He gestured with his hand to indicate masturbating.

"Yeah. That's the _only_ action I've been getting. Say hi to my girlfriend." He held up his right hand.

Jon looked at him in disbelief. _"Dry?"_

"Don't tell me you use lube when you jerk off." Trip sounded astonished.

"Uh, yeah. Keeps from chafing."

Trip rolled his eyes. "Give me that." He snatched the bottle away from Jon, ripped open the plastic safety seal and tossed the bottle back to Jon.

He laid back again and let out a groan as he felt the slick finger slip into him, followed by the warm mouth sucking at his hardness. Trip bucked his hips into Jon. "Oh God, this is what I need." As a second finger found its way in.

Jon crooked a finger, pressing the prostate and chuckled inwardly as he heard Trip's loud groan. He pulled himself from Trip and gave him a slight slap against his thigh. "Roll over, on your knees."

Trip was more than happy to comply as he got himself into position. He groaned out as he felt the tip of Jon enter him, circling and teasing just at the rim of his ring. "Oh God please! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" He cried out.

"You want it hard baby?" Jon hissed in his ear.

"Yes please. Hard." Trip cried out as the full length of Jon's huge hardness thrust deep into him, stretching him in one swift motion.

Jon threw his head back. "Oh fuck Trip! You're so tight! Shit!" Jon had to stop for a second to regain himself before he began his thrusts into the younger man.

Jon dug his fingers into Trip's hips, pushing and pulling him faster and harder giving the younger man a swift slap on the ass before reaching around and grabbing his cock to stroke him.

With his free hand, he reached up to Trip's chest, pulling them both up from an all four position to being just on their knees. He leaned back further, both arching into a backward bridge as Jon continued his thrusts.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna come!" Trip cried out.

"Yes baby! Come with me! Come now!" Jon huffed out. He felt Trip tighten around him, felt the vibrations of the deep moan from the younger man rippling through him, watched as the thick, white liquid shoot into the air. Jon let out his own moan as he spilled himself inside of the younger man.

They both collapsed onto the bed, huffing for air as Trip rolled over to reach for the bottle of lube. "I'm not done yet." His bright blue eyes blazed as he locked on to the green hazel eyes. He lubed his fingers and tossed one of Jon's legs over his shoulder as he slid a finger in. Jon moaned out and wiggled under the pressure of a second finger entering him.

The older man reached down, stroking at himself. "Oh God Trip! I want you." He moaned out.

Trip shimmyed his way closer to Jon and pushed his member into him, slowly and gently. He pumped his hips as he leaned forward, Jon's leg still on his shoulder. Halfway into the lean, he looked down at Jon. "Are you flexable enough?"

"Yes. Come here." Jon knew what Trip's intent was as the blonde leaned down, capturing his mouth with his, pushing himself deeper into the man under him.

Jon moaned out into Trip's mouth, thrusting his hips in rythum to the younger man until he felt himself tighten. "Mmm! Mmmm!" Was all he could get out with his mouth filled with Trip's tongue.

Trip thrust harder into Jon, suddenly throwing his head back. "Oh fuck yes!" He screamed out as he felt the warm liquid of the man below him oozing between their stomachs as his own release erupted.

Trip collapsed sideways, laying next to Jon, panting and gasping for air. "Oh God that's what I needed."

Jon rolled to look at Trip. "Do you still want to transfer back to Earth?"

He gave a satisfied smile. "Naw. I think I'll stick around here for a while. Thank you."

"Anytime Trip, after all...what are friends for?"

**End.**


End file.
